Good Bye Feudal Era
by Ai Sakamoto
Summary: What if Kagome never got with Inuyasha, but instead went to the other side of Japan to go to Ouran High school?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha/Ouran High School Host Club Story Chapter 1

I was taking a break for a week or two. I said bye to my friends and went down the well. I went through blue light and landed at the bottom. I looked up to see darkness. I climbed out and opened the shrine doors. When I looked out I saw my house. I went out and went to my front door. I opened the door and said hi to my family and told them why I'm here. After the greetings I went up to my room. When I opened the door to my room I went to my bed. I lied down and just stared at the ceiling. I heard a knock and went to my door to open it. On the other side of the door I saw my mom. I let her in.

"I have to talk to you." She told me while staring at the floor.

"What's up?" I asked her

"Well I never told you that you have a very important Aunt. She wants to meet you. She lives on the other side of Japan. You will be staying there for a month. She said that if she likes you, you will live with her, but if she does not like you, you will come back here and be put on house arrest until she likes you." She said while looking at the floor. Her bangs covered her eyes so I couldn't see what she looked like at the moment.

"So what you're saying is that I can never go back to the feudal era?" I asked hoping for the opposite of what I just said.

She nodded. I looked at the floor finding it interesting.

"When will I leave?" I asked her

"You will leave today." She answered me

"Can I at least tell my friends in the feudal era goodbye?" I asked her

She nodded while still looking at the floor.

"Well I better go and tell them." I said going to the door

"Ok I hope they take it well." She said finally looking up

"Me too." I said leaving my room.

I went down stairs and back to the shrine. This time I didn't care if people saw me. I wanted to say goodbye to the people on the other side of the well. I went in to the shrine and opened the doors. I saw the well. I went to it and jumped in. I went through blue light and I landed. I looked up to see the sky. I climbed out and went to Kaieda's village. When I got there I saw the group. Except Inuyasha. He was probably with Kikyo. They were all talking to each other. They saw me and stopped talking. I sadly walked over to them. I gave them a paper.

FLASH BACK

I went to my desk and got out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote them a letter. After I finished the letter I left my room.

END OF FLASH BACK

I smiled sadly when I gave them the letter.

"When everyone goes back to Kaieda's house please have Kaeda read it. Ok" I said

They nodded. I smiled one last time at them and left to go back to the well and jump in.

KAEDA POV:

Every one came in to my house. Sango gave me a piece of paper.

"Kagome gave this to me. She tolled me to give this to you when everyone gets here. She wants you to read it to everyone." She said

I nodded and took the paper from her. Everyone sat down. I opened the paper and started reading.

Dear Everyone,

I am sorry to say but I am not able to come back to the Feudal era. I just found out that I have an Aunt that I never knew about. She wants to meet me. If she likes me then I have to live with her. If she doesn't like me then I have to come back here and be put under house arrest. House arrest means that I can't go anywhere even school. That is until she likes me. That also means that I can't come here ever again. Inuyasha, I hope you have a great life with Kikyo. Miroku, Sango I hope you also have a great life together as well. Yes, I know you two love each other very much. Shippo, I also hope you have a great life and grow up to be a wonderful Fox Demon. I will miss all of you so very much. Inuyasha, I love you so very much. I wanted to tell you that in person but I wasn't able to, and I am sorry about that. I hope you all have a great life. Please remember me. Inuyasha, please tell Kikyo that I hopes she gets better.

Sincerely,

Kagome

I looked up. Everyone was crying. Execept Inuyasha of course, but he looked sad. I have never seen Inuyasha look sad.

"I never knew Kagome loved me." He said while looking at the ground

Everyone looked at him. I saw tears streaming down his face.

"The thought of never seeing Kagome ever again hurts me for some reason. She didn't even write about that mangy wolf." He said

"We never knew Kagome loved you either. Since she always sits you we thought she didn't even like you." Shippo said to him

"Do you love her?" I asked him

He nodded. Everyone looked shocked. Even I was a little shocked. I never knew Inuyasha would ever love someone. Then he left. We all looked out the door and saw him heading towards the well. Everyone tried to get up, but I told them to sit back down.

INUYASHA POV:

After I heard the story I went to the well. When I got to the well I saw a little bag. I picked up the bag. It had Kagome's scent on it. I opened up the bag and I saw the sacred Jewel inside of it. With out this she won't be able to get through the well. That means she will never able to come back here again. I put the jewel in to my pocket that Kagome sewed on and jumped in to the well. I went through a blue light. I landed. I looked up to see darkness. I jumped out of the well and left the shrine. I saw Kagome with a bunch of bags. It looked like she was leaving. I saw her face. There were tears running down her face. She went to a thing with wheels and got in. Her Mother also got in. I suddenly heard humming. The object with wheels started to back up slowly. It them stopped and started down the road. I started to follow it. It led me to a big building. I saw Kagome get out of the object and leave with her mother. They went through a door and went up the stairs. I followed at a safe distance. They finally stopped at a door. They opened the door and left. I got to the door and opened it. I saw Kagome going down a large hall with humans all around them. She then went through a gate way. I also went through it. I followed at a safe distance. She then stopped at a bunch of chairs and sat down. After a little while I heard a voice.

"Flight b-13 is now boarding." It said

I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. I saw Kagome get up and walk to someone. She gave them a piece of paper. She then nodded. I started to go after her. Her mom put her hand out in front of her blocking me.

"It's ok she will come back. I promise." She said smiling

Kagome then went through a door and was never seen again. I knew she was going to her Aunt's. Kagome's mother took my hand and led me to the object with wheels I saw earlier. She told me to get in. I did. I then heard a humming sound again. I also felt vibrations. Then we started to back up. We stopped and started down the road again. I watched as the buildings go bye in a blur. Then we stopped. I looked up to see Kagome's house.

We got out and I said bye to Kagome's family and then I went back to my era.

KAGOME POV:

I got on the plane and sat down. I looked out the window. I saw many people. I closed the window and got out my book. Soon we took off. I put my book away and opened my window and looked out. I started to think about the feudal era and how I wished that I could be there with everyone. I wish I could have seen Inuyasha one last time before I left. I saw someone was staring at me. I looked at them. It was a tall boy with black hair. Next to him was a really small boy with blond hair. The tall guy was staring at me. I ignored them. Someone asked me what I wanted. I ordered some water. I got some pretzels. I had a little trouble opening the pretzels, but I got them opened. I ate them while staring out the window. We finally landed. I got my stuff and left the plane to go look for my aunt. I really hope that she knows what I look like. Suddenly a woman came up to me. She must be my Aunt.

"Are you Kagome?" She asked

I nodded.

"Oh great." She said with a smile on her face

I smiled back at her.

"Alright then lets go." She said taking my hand.

She led me to a car. It was small, but I didn't mind.

We got in and left the airport. I took out my ipod and put on We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. I really liked this song. After the song ended I put on Finally Falling by Victoria Justice. Soon the car stopped. I looked up and saw my new house.


	2. New School

Chapter 2

RECAP:

I got out my ipod and listened to some songs. Then we stopped. I looked up to see my new home.

END OF RECAP

KAGOME POV:

I put my ipod away and got out of the car. I went up to the front door. My aunt came up closely behind me. I got out of the way and she unlocked the door. She walked in the house. I walked in behind her. It was a pretty big house. Bigger than my old one. My aunt showed me to my new room. The walls were white. The bed had a pink comforter. There was also a desk too. I was glad. On the desk was a laptop. I looked at the laptop. It was white with many different colored flowers. Next to the laptop was a mouse with the same pattern. The laptop looked new.

"That laptop is for you." She said

"Really?" I asked

She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Oh thank you so much. I love it." I said hugging her

She hugged me back.

"So what may I call you?" I asked her

"You may call me Aunt Beth." She said with a smile

"Ok got it. So what school am I going to?" I asked her

"You are going to Ouran High School." She said with a smile

"You are starting tomorrow. I already have your uniform." She said

My uniform was on my bed. It was a long yellow dress. I didn't really like it, but I'll deal with it for now.

"I'll let you pack. When you are done please come to the living room. I'd like to know more about you." She said as she started leaving

"Ok." I said as I went in.

"I started unpacking. I took out two picture frames. One had a picture of my friends and I from school, and the other had a picture of my friends from the feudal era. I placed them both on the night stand next to my bed. I took out all my clothes and placed them in to the closet and drawers. After I finished un packing I put my bags in the corner of my closet. I then left my room and went to the living room. Aunt Beth was sitting on the couch reading a book. I couldn't see the cover so I couldn't the cover.

"Um… I'm done." I said

"Oh wonderful." She said putting her book down.

I walked to the couch and I sat down next to her. I smiled back at her.

"So, what is the hobbie you like to do?" She asked me

'I can't say the feudal era. I'll just say archery.' I though

"I love to do archery." I said with a smile

"Oooh that sounds like fun." She said with a smile

"It is." I smiled back at her.

"So what hobies do you like to do?" I asked her

"Hmmm…" She thought

"Well I love to read." She said with a smile

"Ooh what are you reading?" I asked her getting a little excited.

"I am reading A Child Called It. It is a true story. It's about a child going through a lot of foster homes." She said while looking at the cover of the book.

The cover had a child looking up.

"Are you reading any books?" She asked me

"Actually I am. I'm reading a book called Marked." I said

"What is it about?" She asked me

"It's about a girl named Zoey who gets marked and becomes a vampire. She has to go through a lot of adventures." I said

"Sounds like fun." She said

"It's a really good book so far." I said

"Well I'll go get dinner ready. You can go look at the rest of the house." She said

"Ok." I said

'Good it was getting awkward.' I thought.

I got up from the couch and walked around. I went out the front door. I saw a tall man with black hair. Next to him I saw a young boy with blond hair. I smiled at them.

The young one smiled, but the tall guy just stared at me. I smiled at him. He waved. I waved back.

"What's your name?" The young boy asked

"My name is Kagome.: I said

"My name Mistkani Honnenozuka, but you can call me Honey-Sempai." He said with a smile.

"Ok. What's your name?" I asked the tall guy

"Takashi Morinozuka." He said

"Cool." I said with a smile

"Kagome! Dinner is ready!" Aunt Beth called.

"Ok!" I yelled back

"Well I'll talk to you two later." I said

"Ok!" Honey-sempai said

"Hmm." Takashi-sempai said

I walked back in and sat down at the table. Aunt Beth was already sitting there. We ate dinner. After dinner I went to bed. I heard my alarm going off. I got up and turned off my alarm. I took a shower and put my uniform on. It was actually pretty comfortable. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. When I finished breakfast I grabbed my bag and left. I startd walking to school when I saw Takashi-sempai and Huny-sempai. I waved to them. They waved back. I stopped for them to catch up. We walked to school in silnce. When we finally go to school it was huge. I went to the front office to get my schedule. After i got my schedule I went to my first class. I stood in the front of the class.

"This is Kagome Higurashi." The teacher said

"Hi I am Kagome. Please take care of me." I said bowing

"Okay, Kagome can you sit next Haruhi Fujoika." She said pointing next to a boy. He raised his hand.

"Ok." I said going to sit next to him.

After school I walked around. The school was really big. I found an empty music room. I opened the doors.

"Welcome." I heard a voice.

I looked around and found a group of boys sitting on a couch staring at me.


	3. Sacred Jewel

RECAP:

I found an empty music room. I opened the doors.

"Welcome." I heard

I looked around for the voice. I found a group of boys sitting on a couch staring at me.

END OF RECAP

I stared at the boys. There were seven of them. Haruhi Fujoika was there.

"Hi." I said bowing.

I looked up and saw Takashi-sempai and Honey-sempai.

"**Wow it's the new girl.**" Said the twins

"Her name is Kagome Higarashi." Said the one with the glasses

"She is 16 years old. She has a younger brother named Shouta and a mom and grandfather." He added

"Actually it might be used to." I said looking at the ground

"What do you mean 'might be used to'?" He asked me

"Well I don't want to bore you with a long story so…" I said

"'So' what?" Asked the one with the glasses

"Oh I have to go." I said leaving the room

**TAMAKI POV: **

"What was all that about?" I asked the other host members

"It seems like she doesn't want to talk about her past." Kyouya said looking at his computer

"Oh." I said

"**Hmm. We want to know more about her." **Hikaru and Karou said at the same time

"Me too." Honey said agreeing to the twins

"Hmm." Mori-sempai said

"I agree with you guys. She might have a really big secret." Kyouya said smirking

"Well lets ask her." Haruhi said

"Great idea Haruhi." I said

"Ok tomorrow we ask her some questions that might lead us to some secrets of her past." I added

"**Right!**" They all said together.

_**NEXT DAY**_

**KAGOME POV: **

I walked to school as usual. Today I felt like someone was watching me. I also felt the Shiko No Tama. I just brushed it off.

'There was no way that the Shiko No Tama could be here. Although I'd better be on my toes. Just in case.' I thought to myself

I kept on walking. I finally made it to school. I went to my first class. I still felt the Shiko No Tama. This time is was a tiny bit stronger. I felt a little nervous.

"**Hi.**" I heard voices behind me

I jumped a little.

"Hi and you are?" I asked turning to them.

"I am Hikaru." On twin pointing to them self.

"And I am Karou." The other twin pointing to them self.

"Hello." I said

I felt the Shiko No Tama again. This time just a little bit more. I looked around. I thought I saw Naruku. I rubbed my eyes. He was gone when I moved my hands from my eyes.

"**What are you looking at?**" They asked me

"Oh it was nothing." I said smiling at them.

Although I still felt the Shiko No Tama. Class ended rather quickly. After class I looked around. Hoping for the opposite of what I thought.

'Naruku might be here.' I thought

Suddenly I bumped in to someone. I fell to the floor. I looked up. I saw Takashi-sempai.

"Oh I am sorry." I said getting up.

"I was looking for you." He said

"What do you need?" I asked him smiling

" I wanted to get to know you." He said

"What would you like to know?" I asked him

I felt the Shiko No Tama again. I looked around getting a little nervous again.

"What are you looking for?" He asked me

"Oh it was nothing." I lied to him.

It seems he didn't believe me.

"So what would you like to know?" I asked him again

"What are some hobbies you like to do?" He asked me

"I like to do a lot of things." I said not exactly answering his question.

"Can you give me an example?" He asked me

"Sure. I love to do archery, I love to read, I like to explore." I said

"Are you good at archery?" He asked me

"Well I guess so." I said hoping that he wouldn't ask me to show him.

"Can you show me?" He asked me

"I can't I don't have a bow and arrow." I said making up an excuse.

Even though I could produce one with my magic.

"We have some in the music room." He said

'Oh great what am I going to-' I started to think.

**Ding**

I heard the bell for the end of school sound.

'Perfect timing.' I thought

"Oh well, maybe later." I said leaving

**TAKASHI POV:**

"Hmm." I said as she left

'It seems as though she didn't want to show me archery. She could have told me she didn't want to.' I walked to the host club. We really did have a bow and some arrows in the club room. Everyone was already there. They were talking to each other. The guest weren't there yet.

"Yeah it seemed as though she was looking at something." Hikaru said

"I know what you mean." Karou said agreeing to him.

"Well it's time for our guests to arrive now." Said Kyouya

"Hmm." Was all I said.

The doors opened and the guests came in. The host club is now opened.

**KAGOME POV:**

I kept on walking. I was a little nervous that I had to show Takashi archery. Thank you school bell. I felt the Shiko No Tama again. I ignored it again. I didn't want to deal with the feudal era at the moment. I finally got home. I put on some music. I placed my ipod in to my stero and started singing to the song.

**Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and**

**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**  
**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**  
**So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside**  
**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**  
**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**  
**But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**  
**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**  
**Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black**

**Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?**  
**Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?**  
**Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?**  
**I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?**  
**Can I take another step? I've done everything I can**  
**All the people that I see I will never understand**  
**If I find a way to change, if I step into the light**  
**Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white**

**Ever on and on I continue circling**  
**With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**  
**Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**  
**And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm**  
**Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**  
**With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**  
**To tell me who I am, who I was**  
**Uncertainty enveloping my mind**  
**Till I can't break free, and**

**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**  
**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**  
**So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside**  
**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**  
**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**  
**But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**  
**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**  
**Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black**

**If I make another move, if I take another step**  
**Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left**  
**If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night**  
**Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?**  
**Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?**  
**I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can**  
**If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back**  
**'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black**

After the song finished I put on another song. Towards the end of the song Aunt Beth called.

"Kagome! Dinner is ready!" She called

"Ok I am coming." I called down.

While I was walking down I suddenly felt a heavy weight gain on me. I then started falling and I saw black.

* * *

AN

The song is called Touhou Bad Apple English version.


	4. Naruku's Here

Chapter 4

RECAP:

I suddenly felt a weight Gain on me. I started falling. Then I saw black.

END OF RECAP:

KAGOME POV:

When I woke up I was on a hospital bed. I saw the host club around me. I also saw my Aunt next to me.

"What happened?" I asked them

"I found you lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. I called the hospital." Aunt Beth said with worry in her eyes.

I suddenly felt a great pain in my head. I clutched my head in pain. I suddenly new what was going on.

"Naruku." I said under my breath

"Who?" Mori asked

"Dammit he's here. How did he get here. Only I am able to go through the well. He's not even supposed to have the Shiko No tama. I gave it to Inuyasha. He must have stolen it." I said out loud.

Everyone gave me a puzzling look. I smirked. I started to get up. Aunt Beth pushed me back down.

"Oh no you don't. You need to get some rest." She said

"You don't get it." I said

I got up again. I staggerd a bit, but I got balance. I began to turn purple from my power.

My eyes widened

"Yep he's here. He's here for me again." I said

Suddenly a bow and arrow appeared in my hands.

"Everyone stand back if you don't want to get killed." I said while getting the bow and arrow ready to shoot.

I aimed it towards where I sensed the Shiko No Tama. I let the string go and the arrow left and a purple light covered my arrow. It went straight towards the wall. I suddenly heard a painful cry. I smirked to myself. Suddenly the arms of Naruku came out of the wall.

"Ah. So you finally showed your self. Naruku." I said while getting another arrow ready to shoot at Naruku.

"Yes Kagome. I came for you again, and this time I shall finally get you. You don't have the others to protect you." He said finally coming out of the wall

"I don't need the others to protect me. I am fine on my own. By the way you also got a lot more ugly than your last reincarnation." I said smirking

"So you can tell." He said one of his tentacles came slithering towards me.

I jumped out of the way just in time.

"Please I do not want to be touched by your tentacles. Again." I said with a disgusted look.

I drew my arrow and shot towards Naruku. He was turned pink. He screamed and disapered. I could still feel the shiko no tama, but it was faint. I was tired so I sat on the hospital bed. Everyone was stairing at me. "What?" I asked them

"What just happened?" They asked me


	5. What are you dong here?

RECAP:

"What just happened?" They asked me

End of recap

I began to explain them everything about myself and what happened.

"Oh wow. How do you even prove that?" Kyouya asked

"I can show you my arrows." I said

"Alright. Then go ahead." Kyouya said

I formed my arrows and showed them to the host club. After they saw them they gave them back.

We started to talk about this.

**TIME SKIP**

We went back to the club room. I sat on the couch and looked out the window. I saw a flash of red go bye.

_'Oh great. He's here.'_ I thought

I got up from the chair and walked over to the doors. They blasted open. The host club blinked their eyes. I saw Inuyasha standing there. He looked angry.

"Didn't I tell you not to come look for me?" I asked

"You know Kagome it's so hard to track your scent." He said

"Inuyasha." I said in my voice that shows when I'm angry

He paled.

"SIT!" I yelled

He crashed on to the ground. I said it a couple of times.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked

"I toled you NOT to follow me. Do you ever listen?" I asked

"No." He said bluntly

I looked at the host club with a smile.

"This is Inuyasha. He is the hanyou I toled you about." I said

"So you talked about me Kagome?" Inuyahsa

"Not very much." I said bluntly

"Keh it's not as if I talk about you either." He said

"Oh please. The last time I left you almost got your self killed. You were probably thinking about me." I said

"As if." He said

"Alright please leave." I said

"Hell no. Not after I finally found you again." He said

"Why do you even need me?" I asked

"Naraku is alive." He said

"I already battled him." I said

His eyes widened.

"So you mean to tell me that he is here?" He asked

"Yep." I said

"Alright then I am staying here until we can get Naraku back into the well." He said

"Fine, but if you do you are sleeping outside." I said

"Don't I always do that?" He asked

"Oh yeah." I said

"Well now that is all settled lets ask Inuyasha some things." Kyouya said

"Sure what do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked

"Why is your hair white?" Honey asked

"It's because my old man's hair was white." He said

"Are you really half human-" Karou started

"And half dog demon?" Hikaru finished

"Yes I am. My old man was dog demon and my mom was human." He said

"Is Kikyou still alive?" Kyouya asked

"How did you know about that?" I nuyasha asked

The host club looked at me.

"Oh. Well yes she is still alive." He said

"Do you still go see her?" They asked

"Yes I do." He said

"Well that must have hurt." The twins stated.

"Yes it did." I said.

I got up and started to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm going home." I said

I then walked home. When I got home I changed and got into my Pjs and hoped into bed. I then remembered all the things Inuyasha and I did together. I then started to cry. I fell asleep. I never knew that a silvered haired hanyou was watching me as I cried.


	6. UP FOR ADOPTION

**Up for adoption! **

**If any of you want to continue on with this story let me know! **

**-Ai Sakamoto **


End file.
